Gravitiy
by I Just Need You
Summary: The girls all have one daughter and this story follows Rikki's daughter's life. SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

"I've tried all my life to please everyone. Those two just don't like me Megan." I told my best friend in the hold world.

" I don't know Abby, maybe it is because you are smarter, prettier, nicer, and also richer then them. Those might have something to do with it. Don't you think?"

"I don't know but this summer I want to avoid them ALL I can." We both nod in agreement. "Oh hey before we go to the park can we stop at the café? I need to ask my dad for some money." Megan nods that we can. So we head to the café my parents have long since I've been born. "Hey Ian are mom and dad here?"

"Yeah they're in the office." Ian, my elder brother, told me. "But I might not go in there right this second. They are interviewing a girl who wants to be a waitress." I look at him with a glare. "OK I'll go ask for one of them to come out here. Is that good?" I nod.

_**IAN POV**_

How do I always let my little sister win? So I'm coming to the office door. I up it "Hey mom, dad you daughter would like to speak to you."

"Well great timing Ian your father and I just finished up with Ms. Benjamin she has the job." My mother, Rikki, stated. "Well Claire you start the first day of summer."

"Thank you Mrs. Bennett. See you then." Claire then left.

"So mom why are we hiring a new girl?"

"Well Ian your father decided that if you want to take more classes this fall we should hire someone to replace you."

"OH thanks lets replace me before I am even gone."

"Ian Terrence Bennett do not EVER SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY AGAIN." Dad yelled. I only heard part of what he said because I was off.

_**ABBY'S POV**_

"What's Ian's beef?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." I leave Megan to go check on my parents.

"I don't know Zane he seemed pretty angry we are replacing him with Claire Benjamin."

"YOU WHAT? YOU ARE REPLACING YOUR OWN SON WITH CLAIRE BENJAMIN. GOSH DON'T YOU GUYS EVER LISTEN TO ME! SHE IS ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT TREAT ME LIKE DIRT EVERY DAY. SHE THINKS SHE IS BETTER THAN ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." I run out of the room tears streaming down my face.

"Abby what's wrong?" Megan asks.

"I'm sorry Meg I'm just gonna go home OK rain check?" Meg nods.

_**MEGAN'S POV**_

"Hey Mrs Bennett what's up with Abby? I mean she never misses a chance to laugh at me."

"I don't know Megan she totally freaked in hearing about Claire Benjamin." Mrs. Bennett said.

"That's the problem. Claire really doesn't like her. She always makes fun of her because of her fear of heights. I mean her and Leah are the only ones that don't like Abby. I sometimes want to lock them in a closet and make fun of them to show them what they do to Abby. Abby just doesn't want to work with someone who makes her life miserable."


	2. Te Amo

_**ABBY'S POV**_

"Abby! Abby wait up. Let me walk you home!"

"No Jase, I'm fine... you don't have too."

"Abbyyyyyy if you are fine then why did you dad call my dad all worried?"

"Okay then I left the cafe angry."

"Why?"

"My parents hired your dear cousin Claire."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now you know. If you want to walk me go ahead."

"Ti amo sempre più ogni giorno ed io vi ameranno finché l'oceano non sia dall'acqua." _**(I love you more and more each day and I will love you until the ocean is out of water.)**_

"I love you to Jase." I lean over and kiss him. "Shouldn't you be at home though?"

"No my dad and mom are fighting, so I left."

"Oh I'm sorry. Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah that would be nice! Let's go." We started walking toward the parlor, but we were interrupted.

"Abigail Rikki Bennett! Get over here right now!" My godmother, Emma yells.

"Why?"

"You have your parents worried to death. Come on lets go."

"Fine, bye Jase te amo."

* * *

ClewisforLife: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Loverofgoodstories27: Your username is very misleading! I don't think my stories are ever very good!

ZaneandRikki4life95: So this chapter shows Abby's rebellious side like Rikki!


End file.
